Pieces of Eternity
by Rydia Asuka
Summary: Series of one-shots based off of Never-Ending Forever. Chapter One: Yuri and Tear go for a walk in the rain.


_So, thanks to some prompting from a friend, I decided to write a spin-off to Never-Ending Forever. Essentially, this is just going to be a series of one-shots related to NEF. They'll more-or-less be about whatever I feel like writing at any given moment, and updates will come when I want them to. XD However, feel free to request anything you want, so long as it does not exceed the T rating. :3 I can't promise I'll use the ideas, but I will try. _

_Thanks for reading! All comments are appreciated! _

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in this story. They are the property of Bandai-Namco. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Umbrella**

Tear was not really certain when the rain had started, but the thick, grey clouds had opened up at some point. It was amazing, really. When she had left home earlier that morning, the sun had been shining, which had resulted in her decision to walk to the doctor's for a scheduled check-up. As it was her first pregnancy, her doctor wanted to keep a close eye on her, which meant frequent visits to the office to be looked at.

On nice days, she liked to walk, knowing that the exercise was good for both her and the baby, and today had seemed to be one such day. However, sometime between arriving at the office and finishing her check-up, the skies had clouded over and unleashed a downpour of water. She hated the thought, but she was going to have to call her husband to come and get her. The poor man had been working the graveyard shift for the week while one of his coworkers was away, so she did not want to disturb his slumber. She knew, though, that he would be far more upset to learn that she had walked home in the rain.

Stepping out onto the covered porch of the clinic, she sighed out into the rain. Yes, there was no avoiding it: she was going to have to call Yuri.

"Tear!"

Her head spun around in shock as she heard the wonderfully familiar voice calling to her. Sapphire eyes landing on the love of her life, she smiled brightly.

"Yuri!" Her smile quickly morphed into a concerned frown. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?" she asked, walking over to gently stroke his face. "I wouldn't want you to be too tired for work tonight."

"I'm fine," he replied with his famous, cocky smile. "I just wish you had woken me up. You know I like to come to these appointments with you."

"Yes, well, your rest was more important," she told him matter-of-factly.

"No, it's not. Nothing's more important than the two of you." Reaching down he rubbed her bulging stomach. "Nothing."

What had she done right in life to find this man, again? Clearly it was something.

Gazing into those endearing, onyx eyes, she smiled. "Okay, you win. But you're going back to bed when we get home."

"Deal."

"So, where's the car?" she asked, casting her gaze quickly over the saturated parking lot.

"I didn't bring it."

Tear blinked. "You didn't bring it?" she repeated, confusion painting her features. "Then how did you get down here?"

Grinning, Yuri motioned to an umbrella that Tear had apparently failed to notice before.

"I know you like these walks, so I thought I'd come keep you dry on the walk back."

And once again, Tear was reminded why she was in love with this man. He managed to do that to her quite often.

"Join me?"

Smiling lightly, the young nurse glided forward to her husband's side, where Yuri wrapped one strong arm firmly around her waist. The two then set out into the rain.

Walking close to Yuri, in an effort to keep wholly under the umbrella, Tear could not help but marvel at this man that she had once taken for an idiot. He really was something. Considering his casual, laid-back demeanour, he always managed to know exactly what she wanted before she herself ever did. It always seemed wrong, coming from a man who _leaked_ 'slacker' from every pore, but anyone who knew him well knew otherwise. Yuri Lowell truly was amazing.

And he was all hers.

Leaning her head against him as they walked, she enjoyed the silence for awhile, listening to just the hum of traffic, feet hitting puddles, and the steady tempo of the downpour thudding off of the umbrella. The air was damp and cold, but the heat she was stealing from her husband was enough to keep her from shivering.

As they walked, she kept her eyes down, watching for puddles. It was in this way that her eyes were drawn to her love's legs. It was amazing, really, how he was able to keep pace with her so smoothly despite his limp. Yet he did, and he pulled it off in a way that made her believe he honestly had no trouble doing so.

"So, four months in."

Yuri's unexpected words snapped Tear out of her revere. Glancing up at his face, it was hard to miss the proud grin there. Or the way his eyes were fixed on her bulging stomach.

"Sixteen weeks," she told him, playfully nudging his stomach. "That's not exactly four months."

"Details," he replied with a playful scoff.

"Indeed," she smiled lovingly up at him. "Just two more weeks until we can find out the gender."

"Oh, no. We're waiting."

She raised one eyebrow and glanced up. He had said as much before, but at the time she had thought he was only joking. Apparently, he had meant it.

"It's so much more practical though, Yuri. We can get the room ready."

"I don't think a newborn is going to mind if his or her room isn't ready right away," he replied gently, squeezing her hip lovingly. "And you know the crib is going to be in our room at first, anyway."

Well, she really could not deny that logic, but...

"But what about clothing, Yuri? And toys?"

"Stop over-thinking things, Tear. They survived in the days before ultrasounds."

She could not help but smile at that, laughing softly. He was right, as always. And it would be fun to find out after actually giving birth. One more thing to look forward to after the pain.

"Alright, we'll wait."

He grinned quite openly at her. "I knew you would see things my way eventually."

"Mhm," she hummed lightly. "Well, can we at least talk about names? Or would you rather do that the day our baby's born, too?" she teased. Truthfully, they had discussed this a bit in the past, but both had agreed to wait on discussing it further. That way, they both had time to think.

"I think I like that idea."

"You only think? Well then, let me know when you're sure." Oh yes, she had been picking up a few things from him, and the snort that comment earned her told her that he had noticed it, too.

"Okay, very clever," he teased.

She laughed. "Okay, let's start with girls' names."

"Fine by me, any in particular you have in mind?"

"How about...Sodia?"

He snorted loudly. "Oh, hell no are we naming our kid after Flynn's crazy ex."

Satisfied that she had won that round, the brunette squeezed his arm gently. "She isn't crazy, Yuri."

"I beg to differ in my opinion." She could not see the action, but she knew he was rolling his eyes. "How about Selenia?"

She paused for a moment, before smiling up at him. He was good. "I was going to suggest a few other names, but I...think I like that one more," she told him with a quiet chuckle.

"That it, then?" he asked. "I have to admit, I expected a bit more discussion." He was smiling down at her as he spoke, an amused light in his eyes.

"Well, we might have a boy."

"I was thinking Judas," he replied, almost offhandedly. "Like the hero from the storybook. I'll admit, I was a huge fan when I was younger."

"Why was that?" she asked, tilting her head to look up at him.

"Well, part of it was just that I loved the excitement and the adventure, but...well, it was one of the books I took with me from my house after the accident. My dad always used to read it to me, and it was just one of those things I kept close.

"But we've already agreed on Selenia. You need to do some work, too."

Tear's smile turned a tad sad. She loved Yuri so much, but he was so closed at times. She could get more out of him if she simply asked, but...well, she did wish that once in awhile he would just be open with her without prompting. It was just one of the many things that made Yuri...Yuri, though, so there was no point in dwelling on it.

Besides, they had talked about it before. She respected that he did not like to volunteer information, and he respected that she liked to know. So all she had to do was ask, which she would do later. For now, she would accept his subject change.

The slightly sad smile did not leave her lips, however. Honestly, the reason for her wave of sadness was hardly related to Yuri himself. No, it was something more. His words brought to mind a sad memory.

"I don't think I ever told you about this, but when I was younger, I had a friend named Ion. He died from cancer when he was nine, though..." Talking about Ion always brought a wave of painful and happy memories. Painful of his fight, and eventual loss, to the disease that had claimed him, but happy in the knowledge of the friendship they had once shared.

Feeling his arm tighten around her, she smiled more genuinely. "It was a long time ago, but...well, it would be nice to honour his memory."

"I don't see how I can argue with reasoning like that," he replied lightly. "Ion it is."

Tear could not help but feel a slight stab of guilt at Yuri's words. Sure, he had chosen the girl's name, but...Selenia had been chosen for her. Yuri knew what those flowers meant to her. And she knew what the story of Judas meant to Yuri; for her husband to be hanging onto something so many years later meant something in its own right.

"How about we wait and see? I'm sure if it's a boy, then we'll just know which is the right name."

He thought for a moment before smiling down at her. "Deal."

The remainder of the walk passed in silence. When they finally returned to their small house, they were greeted enthusiastically by their dog, Repede. Ruffling the dog's ears, Tear could not help but feel that she was the luckiest woman alive.


End file.
